


Four Days

by thetrueenemyofhumanity



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, reader insurt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-03
Updated: 2018-09-03
Packaged: 2019-07-06 14:19:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15887766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thetrueenemyofhumanity/pseuds/thetrueenemyofhumanity
Summary: DOOMFIST ESCAPESBut he has one call to make before he enacts his master plan.





	Four Days

Four days. Four days since you left the house. Since you slept. Since you ate an actual meal. As soon as you heard the breaking news, you ran to your TV and have been glued to the news stations ever since. The words flashed across every channel, burning the words into your mind.

“DOOMFIST ESCAPES”

Your nails were chewed and your feet were sore from pacing. He was out there somewhere. The whole world hunting him. Trying to catch him dead or alive. He was a powerful man but he had been taken from you once. Next time your separation may be permanent. Of course you were happy that he was out. But you were terrified. Your eyes were raw and sore from the tears and sleep deprivation. Sleep tugged at you no matter how hard you tried to stay awake. But not even the bright screen was enough to keep sleep at bay.

You awoke to the feeling of something soft brushing your skin. Fear overcame your fatigue and you shot up, heart pounding as a large figure loomed over you. Your eyes adjusted to the dim but seeing the familiar face only made your heart pound faster. The blanket he had placed over you slipped away as you lifted your arm and ran your fingers over his broad chest, stopping over his heart to feel the steady rhythm. This wasn’t a dream. He was real and he was here.

“Akande?” you breathed, tears pricking at your eyes.

He crouched to your level and gently wiped away the tears. He didn’t say anything. Akande just stared at you for a moment before suddenly lunging forward and pressing his lips against yours. Despite the rushed action, the kiss was soft. Every day you recalled the kisses you had shared, so why was this sensation so foreign to you right now? His hand radiated heat like a furnace where it cupped your face. He had always been your sun and your life went dark when he was taken away.

The kiss only broke when you were growing dizzy from the lack of air. Or was that just how he was making you feel? You rested your forehead against his, breathing heavily. So many questions ran through your mind and you had no idea where to begin. He did though.

“I am sorry, (Y/N). I am so so sorry. Every moment I was in that hell…you were with me. You were what gave me the hope and strength to survive,” he told you.

“Well I’m sure those rippling muscles also gave some strength, so I can’t take all of the credit,” you joked. Of all the times for your wit to shine through, it chose now? Strange way to cope with shock. Akande’s deep chuckle rang through the room, the vibrations of it travelled up your arm from where your hand still rested upon his chest.

“Oh I love you. And I must apologise again. I am a wanted man who shouldn’t have darkened your doorway. I just… I just had to see you again. I will understand if your feelings for me have faded during my incarcera-“

You shut him up with another kiss. Actions did speak louder than words after all. And it only took one to wash away all his concern.


End file.
